


and all these little things

by kongniverse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/kongniverse
Summary: Taekwoon and Hongbin are in love with each other in the simplest and littlest ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a leobin drabble series cause there's no such thing as too much leobin love in this world <3

Everyone in VIXX knows that Taekwoon has a fixation for cuddling up against the younger members. Whether it’s Jaehwan who’s sitting there on the couch screaming bloody murder while Hakyeon is trying to do a proper video message for Starlights, or Wonshik when they’re composing and test hearing new LR tracks in the studio. (Even Sanghyuk sometimes, while Taekwoon is fully aware that the younger can body throw him into Han River). Hongbin comes into that equation too. But Taekwoon had always held a soft spot for the second youngest in the group. The calmest, most sensible and most good-dongsaeng like out of the three rowdy maknaes. It was during their Shangri-La promotions that Hongbin had fallen asleep on the couch in the waiting room, tired from filming and promoting his new drama while also promoting their latest comeback. Shangri-La had been Hongbin’s concept idea and Taekwoon (and everyone else) knew how strongly he had fought for it during their creative team meeting.

“I’m going to the bathroom” Hakyeon says to everyone, Wonshik and Sanghyuk tags along behind the leader and goes out the door. Jaehwan has taken refuge into the corner of the room, earphones in, performance shoes changed out and into his pink fuzzy slippers, snacking on two pieces of milk bread at once. Which leaves Taekwoon no one to talk to, his phone charged on the dressing table, Hongbin peacefully snoozing behind him. There has always been something so soothing about seeing Hongbin sleep and it doesn’t help that the younger is also extremely adorable (yet handsome) while doing so. Taekwoon found himself squatting in front of a sleeping Hongbin and holds out a finger to poke Hongbin’s cheek, ignoring the staff who’s busy taking pictures of him with the super big camera. Hongbin’s cheek is soft. Has been ever since Hongbin has gotten lazy and stopped working out as much and let his features grow softer, rounder compared to their earlier years where he was all chiselled jawline and much more defined cheekbones. Hongbin had found solace in the hours spent in his room, goofing off while playing Overwatch on his expensive new computer.

“Cute” Taekwoon smiles to himself as he gives Hongbin’s cheek several gentle pokes again, the younger only stirring in his sleep a little and mumbling. Taekwoon takes the spot beside Hongbin and he leans in to rest his head on Hongbin’s waist, his hand daintily placed at Hongbin’s hips as he nuzzles into the curve of Hongbin’s body. Uncomfortable, but Hongbin is warm, cosy, and Taekwoon revels in the musky scent of Hongbin’s jacket as he slowly feels drowsy—still not caring of the staff taking a video of him cuddling with Hongbin on the couch.

Hakyeon returns with Wonshik and Sanghyuk in tow, Jaehwan still engrossed in whatever video he’s watching on his phone. “Where’s Taekwoonie?” The leader asks and yanks Jaehwan’s earphones out.

“Yah, hyung” Jaehwan whines, pouting a little as he grabs his earphones again and ready to put them back in again.

“Taekwoon hyung is asleep on the couch with Hongbin hyung” Sanghyuk who’s already made his way to his bag across the room tells Hakyeon. The leader doesn’t do much about it other than just let out a small “oh” and goes to talk with the manager. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based off that photo of the behind the scenes of the vsualizing teaser where they all squish hongbins cheeks!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> im a weak soft stan

“Alright, it’s time for the group shot” the director orders and they all huddle around Hongbin who has been placed in the centre of the frame for the photo concept. The makeup artists and stylists busy themselves around them, fixing up the last incriminating details of their entire look, straightening out creases, putting back strands of hair back into place, the suffocating smell of hairspray that Taekwoon never seems to get used to sprayed lavishly on his newly dyed platinum blond hair.

“Okay, Hongbin, look straight into the camera and—” now the creative team has their hands on them, following the orders of the director as he tells them the exact angles and poses that he wants: all of their hands smothering Hongbin’s face.

Hongbin, victim of said smothering, doesn’t seem to be so pleased to feel five arguably greasy hands all over his face and head, making empty threats here and there as Wonshik tries to stick his finger up the younger’s nostril and Sanghyuk’s hand placed on Hongbin’s head tries to ruffle his perfectly styled hair.

“I will bite your hand off” hisses Hongbin. Hakyeon and Jaehwan only give him an endearing laugh, choosing also to join Sanghyuk and Wonshik messing around—cheeky hands prodding and poking at his neck.

Taekwoon’s hand is placed so that he’s cupping Hongbin’s jaw, fingertips pressed right against extremely squishable cheeks which honestly just makes him _tempted_ and his annoyed grunts and whines only fueling everyone else to continue.

So when Taekwoon finally decides to join in on the fun, Hongbin’s cheeks squished between his large hand till his lips purse like a fish’s lips, “ _Hyungh_ —your rings are pwessing into my jaw” Hongbin whines and his free hand goes to grab at Taekwoon’s wrist to try to push it away and he’s pretty sure they all have Hongbin’s foundation smeared all over their hands and that their makeup artist won’t be so happy to see the end result of Hongbin’s attack, but Taekwoon is determined and unwilling to let go, heart melting even more at Hongbin’s (adorable) pleas of surrender and eventual laughter while being attacked by five different sneaky hands.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hyukkie is so cute—” Hongbin coos, zooming in on Sanghyuk’s latest Instagram upload. The maknae in said post sipping cutely on his drink and has successfully made Hongbin go into a cute driven frenzy. “Should I leave another comment on his post? Ah—the fans are all commenting under my comment.”

“Do whatever you want” Taekwoon, who may not be a little jealous, says and slumps more into his seat. He was happy when he found out that Hongbin would be there in the car to pick him up from the broadcasting station, convenient with his own filming schedule. Taekwoon had skipped gleefully from his waiting room all the way to the car and the moment he opened the car door and Hongbin’s dimpled smile greeted him, it was as if suddenly every soreness from Taekwoon’s aching muscles had disappeared.

But now, the fifteen minutes of Taekwoon getting the chance to lay his head on Hongbin’s shoulder and soak up Hongbin’s warmth and scent as they drive back to their dorm has been disrupted.

Hongbin is too busy in a typing war—he gets like this whenever he and Sanghyuk interact on social media. Hongbin’ll laugh a little too hard at Sanghyuk’s separate personal messages begging him to stop teasing him in front of the fans, and then Hongbin will send Sanghyuk a funny picture or two, and the whole process repeats again. Taekwoon may or may not be a little irritated and jealous.

He leans away from Hongbin after Hongbin’s continuous guffaw and jeering about Sanghyuk and Sanghyuk only, leaning his head against the window and looking out pitifully at the cars passing by them.

“Ah seriously this guy” Hongbin laughs again, finally placing his phone down on his lap and turning towards Taekwoon. “Hyung, are you asleep?”

Taekwoon tries to stay completely still at Hongbin’s question, eyes shut a little bit too tight to be believably asleep. A bump in a road causes Taekwoon’s head to bang against the window and that gave his entire gimmick away. Hongbin is torn between surprised and trying to hold in his laughter.

“ _Hyung_! Hyung is your head okay?” Hongbin rests his hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder and gives him comforting squeezes. It sort of relieved Taekwoon’s shoulder aches a little but Taekwoon is still trying to maintain his silence from Hongbin ignoring him to chat with Sanghyuk.  

The manager gives them a quick look from the rear view mirror, Hongbin giving him a quick thumbs up to indicate that everything is okay, Taekwoon still pouting and looking out the window.

“Are you okay hyung? You were leaning on me just fine earlier and now you won’t even look at me.” Hongbin begins to question him. The younger has leaned in closer to Taekwoon’s face, but Taekwoon was _determined_ and won’t be faltered by Hongbin’s big doe eyes looking at him in worry.  

“Taekwoonie hyung” Hongbin continuously calls for him, face leaning in closer and closer but Taekwoon keeps throwing his face away to avoid eye contact. “Jung Taekwoon, I’m talking to you, hello”

“Taekwoonie hyuuung—” Hongbin rests his chin on Taekwoon’s shoulder once he’s finally leaned over his seat enough to get close to Taekwoon. His hand holding Taekwoon’s arm, trying to get the older to look at him. Taekwoon blushes a little at the feeling of Hongbin’s body heat, his voice right next to his ear, and the way Hongbin’s hand is holding onto him tightly so he wouldn’t escape. Sometimes he forgets that Hongbin is three years younger than him.

“ _You won’t even say you love me back the other day_ ” he murmurs underneath his breath, lips pursed into a pout. Hongbin catches Taekwoon’s shy confession and his grip on Taekwoon’s arm turns into wrapping it around Taekwoon’s body.

“Are you jealous because of Sanghyuk?” Hongbin cheekily says, chin digging into Taekwoon’s shoulder. Taekwoon nods, the red on his cheek now gone a worrying shade. “Are you upset that I rejected your love confession publicly?” Taekwoon nods again, shame now washing over him as Hongbin teases him. “Do you know that I love you already even if I don’t have to publicly declare it in front of everyone?”

At this Taekwoon shakes his head, out of humilliation, out of sadness, but also out of happiness that in a way Hongbin had just told him he loved him.

“Well I must be a bad boyfriend then if I make my own boyfriend feel so unloved, hm?” Hongbin still nuzzles his nose into the crook of Taekwoon’s neck, their position a little uncomfortable, the arm of Hongbin’s seat digging into his abdomen. “How should I make it up to you?”

“Tell me you love me” Taekwoon demands, turning around to finally look at Hongbin in the eye. “100 times a day.”

“Anything for you hyung” Hongbin pecks him on his cheek and gives him a final squeeze before retracting himself back into his seat. Taekwoon feels a sense of victory as he returns to his original position and leans his head onto Hongbin’s shoulder and clings all the way back to the dorm.

\--

[16:01PM] Han Sanghyuk: seriously you want to flirt with me on social media to get your bf jealous?? but i don’t have new content to post on instagram

[16:52PM] Han Sanghyuk: did taekwoon hyung get jealous yet

[16:52PM] Han Sanghyuk: im guessing from your long absence it’s a yes

[16:52PM] Han Sanghyuk: you owe me 6 gopchang meals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gatgsias my first writing after i am free from university!!!!!!!! anyway............yea if u follow me on my twitter u will know i made a tweet like thsi hehe


End file.
